


You Left Nothing Behind

by sparkinglovingheart



Series: Loved You Yesterday, Love You Still [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little!Wanda, Mommy!Natasha, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, past forced abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little mission. It was nothing. </p><p>Until Wanda came face to face with the man she feared most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Left Nothing Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheres_My_Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_My_Coffee/gifts).



> Another AU in this verse! Winchesters_In_The_Glade requested something where Von Strucker turns out to be alive and Wanda comes face to face with him.  
> I tried my best with this, I swear. It didn't really turn out how I wanted it to, though.

She wasn't supposed to be here.

Wanda should have been at home. In that moment, Thor wanted nothing more than to know that she was safe and in Pietro’s arms. 

That’s where she belonged.

“It’s snowing,” Wanda pressed her face against the glass of the Quinjet. She had grown to like snow a little bit more since she and Pietro weren’t stuck on the streets and freezing during the wintertime. Thor forced a smile and said, “Elsa must be around.”

She laughed, a sound that usually would have made him happy. They had all insisted, they had all begged Fury and Hill not to have Wanda go into the field. She had already been a couple times, and she rarely handled it well, so having her go take down one of the few remaining Hydra bases was an absolutely terrible idea. But the fact stood that there was still information that needed to be extracted directly out of a Hydra agent, and they couldn’t have Natasha do it because they needed him as injury free as possible if they wanted him to cooperate enough to stand trial. No, the best option was apparently to have Wanda get in his head.

Well, no. It wasn’t the best option. In fact, it was the worst. But it was the only one they had.

None of them had mentioned to Wanda that the place she was going to was actually a Hydra base, for fear that she was going to have a panic attack. As far as she knew, she was just going to get a code from a man who wanted to do bad things-that was how Natasha had put it right before she hugged her tight and promised that they would keep her safe. Right now she was staring at her with the same expression he always wore when he was apprehensive about something, “Come here, malyutka. I need you to listen to me very carefully, understand?”

Wanda nodded, “Okay.”

“You’re going to try and get in the base with Pietro, and the rest of us will hold everyone off on the outside. You find the agent, get the information, and then you run. Got it?”

“But what if-”

“Wanda, you need to do exactly what I say. And even if you don’t have the information, you have to run if he tells you to get out. No exceptions. Promise me.”

She still looked hesitant, but nodded, “I promise, Mama.”

Natasha took a deep breath, “Okay. Pietro, please be careful.”

He nodded, “I’ll keep her safe.”

“Almost near the drop zone,” Tony called, “Get ready, guys.”

Steve quickly gave Wanda one last hug, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Are you scared?”

She could always sense when something was wrong with him. Steve held her a little tighter, “No, sweetheart. It’s fine. Go on, I’ll see you soon.”

Wanda pressed a quick kiss to his face before letting Pietro tuck her into his arms and jumping down out of the plane. The wind blew up into the Quinjet before Tony shut the doors, and for a moment, Steve felt himself caught in an icy blast. He was pretty sure it wasn’t from the weather, though. He closed his eyes, “Just come back to me.”

 

Pietro wanted to carry Wanda the rest of the way, but she needed to be on her feet if the mission was going to work. He still made sure to hold onto her arm, being careful not to grip too tight. They could hear the sounds of fighting going on outside, which thankfully, seemed to be where most of the guards were stationed. Already, she was looking scared, and glanced up at him in fear, “I want to go home.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he smiled at her reassuringly, “We only need to find the agent with the information and I promise that we can go back.”

“I don’t like it,” she shrunk away, “It’s like-”

“It’s different,” he put in quickly, knowing what she was going to say, “You’re safe, remember? There is nothing to be afraid of.”

Wanda looked like she might cry, and Pietro could feel himself starting to panic. There was a reason they avoided taking her out into the field, and it was starting to show now. Natasha buzzed in, “Is everything okay?”

“She’s…afraid. Natasha, this was a mistake. We never should have done this.”  
“Stay calm, okay?” she was using her Black Widow voice, so different from the gentle “mommy” tone Pietro was used to hearing her use with Wanda. But this was comforting too, in a way. Reassuring, letting him know that she was ready to handle the situation.

“According to Fury, the East Wing of the building is where the man with the intel is hiding out. Pick her up, run over there, have her do the job really quick, get her out, and we don’t have to talk about it anymore.”

“Okay. Got it.”

“Keep her calm. We can’t have her powers getting out of control again.”

“Yep,” Pietro hung onto her every word, “Come here, Wanda.”

She let him pick her up and she hid her face in the crook of his neck, “Are we going home now?” 

  “Not yet. Hold on to me.”

Usually, Wanda liked it when he picked her up and ran with her-she thought it was fun. But right now, Pietro could sense that she just wanted to be home. 

He wanted her to be there too.

They reached the East Wing within less than a minute, where they were immediately greeted by guards. Wanda panicked and sent a few blasts of red energy at them that took them out within seconds. She immediately recoiled in fear, “Oh no. They’re not-”

“They’re unconscious,” Pietro supplied, “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I hurt them.”

“Wanda,” he tried not to sound frustrated, “They were going to hurt you.”

“Should I-”

“No, honey. Just don’t think about it,” he took her by the hand, “Just unlock the door, and do what your mom asked, alright? And then we can go home.”

Wanda pointed a finger at the lock on the door and watched as it started to glow. The faint click on the inside let Pietro know it was open, and he pushed it quietly. 

The lights inside were dimmed, but the room was illuminated by a large computer screen. A man was in front of it, typing something-probably trying to send the information elsewhere in case he was captured. He didn’t seem to take any notice of the twins, so Wanda walked forward quietly, hands raised. Pietro tried to stay as silent as possible. His heart felt like it was banging at a million beats a second.

And then, it stood still.

Because as soon as she was close enough to see the man’s face, Wanda let out a kind of strangled cry. The man jumped back in shock, moving just enough so Pietro could see his face.

No. No, that was impossible. He-the monster was supposed to be dead. He was dead.

But all Ultron had done was send a picture of a seriously injured Von Strucker to the Avengers. They’d never gotten any other kind of confirmation that he was actually gone.

Wanda wasn’t even crying, she was just backing up slowly, her face full of fear. Von Strucker noticed Pietro, “So, my prized students joined the team of freaks,” his eyes traveled back to Wanda, “Are you still a filthy little thing?”

Pietro didn’t see red. He saw nothing. He only heard the sound of his fist connecting with Von Strucker’s face over and over again as he knocked him to the ground. He was pretty sure he was yelling at him too, screaming at him over what he had done, asking if he even realized how incredibly fucked up in the head he was. 

He only stopped because the room started to glow scarlet. The computer was shaking, wires were torn out of the walls, and Von Strucker and Pietro were thrown in opposite directions. Wanda was surrounded by a bright red light, levitating slightly and sending pulsing blasts of energy out from her fingertips. 

“Pietro!” Natasha buzzed in, “The entire facility is shaking! What the hell is going on?”

“Strucker’s here,” he croaked out.

“What?”

“He’s alive, Natasha” he struggled to his feet, “And Wanda’s going to destroy this place.”

Natasha sucked in a breath, “Hold it, I’m going to put Bruce on.”

Everything was starting to crumble around them. Wanda’s eyes were focused only on Von Strucker.

She could have taken him out. She could have killed him by moving her hand just a little bit. 

But she didn’t. She was still scared of him. 

Bruce’s voice came through the comms, “Pietro, listen to me. Forget Von Strucker, you’re all going to die if you can’t talk her down. Get her to come to you and run.”

“I’m not leaving until I kill him!”

“It’s him or her!” Bruce yelled, “I promise, we will bring him in, he will pay for what he did, but you cannot let her collapse that building!”

She’s scared. Get her out.

“Wanda,” Pietro said loudly, “Look at me.”

She moved her gaze from Von Strucker to her brother. Tears streamed down her face and there was something behind her eyes that was both terrifying and heartbreaking. A look he hadn’t seen since they had crawled out of the rubble of their collapsed apartment building.

“Just…walk to me, baby. Come on.”

Wanda dropped to the ground and stepped forward on shaky legs, one arm outstretched. Pietro saw the magic in the room start to calm as she focused on her brother. 

“That’s it,” he said, hoping that he sounded calm, “You’re doing such a good job, sweetheart. Just keep walking-no, don’t look at him. Look straight ahead. Come on, you’re doing great.”

Her mouth was moving, but Pietro couldn’t hear what she was saying. He hoped it wasn’t important, because right now, he could not have Wanda do anything dangerous.

Finally, she fell into his arms. Pietro held her tight for a few seconds as everything around them finally came to a standstill.

At least until Von Strucker said, with every bit of cruelty and confidence that Pietro remembered him speaking with, “You’re still a very bad girl.”

Wanda’s eyes went red and her hand lashed out. Pietro couldn’t do anything before half the room was decimated in a flash of blinding light. And Wanda probably would have brought the whole place down if she hadn’t seen that she had put Von Strucker dead upon the floor. 

Her eyes went back to green, and the room lost any hint of red. Pietro didn’t know whether to cry in relief or horror. Wanda stumbled back from him, her hands over her mouth, “Oh, no. No, no, no.”

“Wanda, it’s okay.”

“No, I-” tears fell from her eyes, “I didn’t mean to, I promise!”

“Baby, it’s okay. Everything’s fine. Don’t look, don’t look at him. Come here,” Pietro picked her up again, being careful not to startle her. Thankfully, she held onto him instead of panicking again so he could run back outside. She whimpered against his chest, and he could feel her going limp. The second he burst out from the facility, Thor ran over yelling, “What happened?”

“He’s…he was alive,” Pietro said, feeling completely numb to the world around him. How many times had he thought about what he would do if he came face to face with Von Strucker. How many times had he wished that he would get the chance to put him through pain worse than what he had done to his sister?

Wanda had dropped to the ground, sobbing, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” 

  Thor knelt down, “What didn’t you mean, darling?”

Wanda didn’t answer, she just screamed again until Pietro gathered her back into his arms, and looked up at Thor to say, “He’s gone.”  
Even as the realization dawned on him, Thor didn’t look at Wanda with any kind of contempt, he just leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “I’ll tell the others. Get her back to the Quinjet.”

“No,” Wanda kept saying, even as he got her into the safety of the plane, “It was an accident.”

“I know that, sweetheart. Everything’s okay, I’m here.”

“I can fix it,” she sobbed, “I’ll be a good girl, I promise.”

“Nobody’s going to hurt you,” his voice cracked, “I’m so sorry, Wanda. I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head, “No, I’m such a bad girl. I’m sorry, you can hit me. Just hit me, please.”

“You are not bad,” he murmured, “Sweetheart, you’re so good. I promise.”

The doors to the jet opened again and Natasha ran in, “Wanda! Baby, are you okay?” 

“Don’t scare her,” Bruce said right away, “She’s having a panic attack.”

“No shit! Tell me how to fix it!”   
Bruce took Wanda’s hand, “Hey, can you hear me? I need you to breathe.”

She shook her head again, mumbling to herself nonsensically. Somewhere in the background they could hear Tony saying to Steve, “Didn’t I say this was going to happen?”

“Shut up,” Steve snapped.

“Not a good time, guys,” Natasha shot at them, “Wanda, I’m here. Mama’s here, okay?”

She blinked, “Six, eight, nine, four.”

“What?”

“Six, eight, nine, four,” her head dropped, “I got them, Mommy.”

The fucking data, the numbers they had been looking for. She had been inside Von Strucker’s head. Pietro felt himself throw up in his mouth a little bit.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Natasha told her, “Don’t worry about anything.”

“You have to hit me now. I was bad, Mommy, I hurt him.”

“You were not bad. Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Wanda hid her face in Pietro’s shoulder again, “Don’t go.”

“Shhh. I’m not going anywhere, baby girl. I’m right here.”

They were in the air now, flying towards home. For some reason, Pietro felt exhausted. He slumped against one of the seats, not letting go of Wanda for a minute. Usually, her cries let up a little bit after five minutes, but this time they seemed relentless so all he could do was rock her gently, stroke her hair and shush her cries.

That was all they had for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know any other way to end it.
> 
> Got anything you want to see happen in this verse? Let me know and I'll do my best! :)


End file.
